Skleroza nie boli
by Inuyashka
Summary: Krótka historyjka o tym, jakie problemy mogą wystąpić, gdy jedyny Detektyw Konsultant Na Świecie jest chwilowo... niezdolny do pracy.


Obiecałam kiedyś sobie, że nie napiszę żadnego opowiadania. Byłam całkowicie zadowolona z czytania rewelacyjnych tekstów innych autorów. Ale potem miałam sen. Tak, o „Sherlocku". Pięć minut później doznałam olśnienia. Olśnienie, o ironio, nie miało nic wspólnego z wcześniejszym snem. Ale myśl się uczepiła i została... Zapewne powstało już wiele historyjek opartych na podobnym koncepcie, ale trudno. A i tego, pisać ewentualny dalszy ciąg mam zamiar tylko pod dwoma warunkami – ktoś będzie chciał to w ogóle czytać oraz, ehm, ehm, wymyślę, co będzie dalej...

* * *

Sceneria przedstawiała się następująco: trzech, najwyraźniej zatroskanych ludzi różnej płci oraz wieku, siedziała ściśnięta ze sobą na kanapie. Ich obiekt badań, osoba czwarta, dla kontrastu zrelaksowana, usadowiła się w fotelu i z ciekawością oglądała skrzypce, jakby widziała je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– Zabiję się – jęknęła twarz inspektora Lestrade'a schowana w dłoniach, co najwidoczniej miało oznaczać postawę pełną rozpaczy i zrezygnowania.

– Nie polecam. I mówię to nie tylko jako lekarz – niemniej żałośnie odpowiedział John Watson.

– Może herbatki, mój drogi? – pani Hudson dla odmiany spróbowała tonu wesołego i zwróciła się do mężczyzny w fotelu, teraz studiującego czaszkę. Nie, nie swoją. Ta czaszka jeszcze przed chwilką stała na półce nad kominkiem...

– Och, z przyjemnością! A i znalazłyby się może jeszcze jakieś ciasteczka? – Sherlock Holmes uśmiechnął się przymilnie, co sprawiło, że Lestrade jęknął jeszcze głośniej. A mógł wciąż oglądać wnętrze swoich dłoni, zamiast zerkać ukradkiem na twarz detektywa, jakby czekał na cud i ten baran zaczął zachowywać się jak dawniej. Pani Hudson chcąc nie chcąc skierowała się w stronę kuchni, zaś detektyw inspektor poczerwieniał na twarzy i wybuchnął:

– Teraz! Akurat teraz! W połowie śledztwa! I wiecie co mi wczoraj powiedział przez telefon?! Że masowe utonięcia "nie są efektem potajemnie urządzanych zawodów pływackich w Tamizie, do tego w środku nocy i że taką teorią to może się pochwalić co najwyżej Anderson"! Tyle to ja sam wiem! Miał mi wyłożyć swoją hipotezę dzisiaj, ja tu przychodzę, a ten kretyn... John, jak on to zrobił...? - Lestrade najwyraźniej zmęczony swoją tyradą postanowił poddać się i wysłuchać choćby najgłupszej prawdy.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia – odparł zrezygnowany doktor – To znaczy... Po prostu... chyba walnął w coś głową, jeszcze nie wiem w co. Ale stan jego łepetyny pod tą czupryną świadczy jednoznacznie o bliskim spotkaniu z czymś twardym.

– Ale to minie, prawda? – zapytała pani Hudson, której wychylona z kuchni głowa pojawiła się na chwilę w pokoju.

– Eee... Chyba będę musiał się skonsultować z kimś, kto bardziej zna się na takich... przypadkach.

Zapadła cisza, a obiekt badań zwany także Sherlockiem spojrzał znacząco na zgromadzonych w tym samym pomieszczeniu ludzi, jakby nawet z lekką dezaprobatą...

– Coś jest ze mną nie tak? Ehm, pan mówił coś o pływaniu w Tamizie? Kto urządzałby w niej zawody pływackie? I to w nocy?

– Z drugiej strony, zrobił się całkiem miły – mruknął John.

– Ale teraz to on do śledztw się nie nadaje. Bóg wie, co by zrobił na widok trupa... – niemniej cicho odpowiedział Lestrade, po czym głośniej dodał – A może... Panie... ehm, Holmes, lubi pan zagadki?

– Zagadki? Nie znoszę. Chyba. Na przykład wciąż zastanawiam się, kim właściwie państwo są. Jak więc widzicie, wolę uzyskać wyczerpującą odpowiedź, aniżeli domyślać się samemu.

Atmosfera w pokoju znów stała się gęsta niczym bita śmietana, więc dziwnie wyglądało całkiem swobodne i bezproblemowe wejście pani Hudson do pokoju z tacą pełną filiżanek oraz, a jakże, ciasteczek.

– Proszę, Sherlocku... Z konfiturą.

– Dziękuję uprzejmie, pani... Hudson? – zwrócił się obiekt badań do starszej kobiety.

– Tak, tak, cieszę się, że zapamiętałeś...

– Greg, może jednak przynieś mu notatki i zdjęcia miejsc, gdzie znaleźliście tych topielców – John zerknął ukradkiem w kierunku inspektora, równocześnie starając się obserwować przymilne zachowanie Sherlocka w stosunku do ich gospo... A nie, przepraszam, właścicielki domu.

– Mam nawet przy sobie. Właściwie chyba nic innego mi nie zostało. No wiesz... Gdybym wrócił do Scotland Yardu z papierami w teczce, musiałbym się jakoś wytłumaczyć. Jeszcze wczoraj Sherlock palił się do tej sprawy, a teraz z niej zrezygnował? Bzdura. Wyobraź sobie miny Donovan i Andersona... Zaraz by pokapowali, że coś jest nie tak.

– A może ja spróbuję? – niepewnie wymamrotał John, tym razem oglądając bardzo wesołą i kulturalną pogawędkę pani domu oraz niezbyt-sprawnego-na-umyśle-detektywa-konsultanta. Już nie Jedynego Na Świecie, bo takowego zwyczajnie nie było. Oby chwilowo.


End file.
